


Alohomora

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bassian, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Past Lives, Prompt 2, Rogue One AU, bodhi x cassian, sniperpilot, sniperpilot halloween, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Written for Day 2 of 13 Days of Sniperpilot Halloween, prompt #2Two very short fics. One takes place at a long, long ago Hogwarts. The second takes place in the present day.But the cash drawer was stuck. Bodhi seemed unfazed, but Cassian couldn’t help reaching into his pocket and whispering “alohomora.”





	Alohomora

**_ A long, long time ago at Hogwarts… _ **

Professor Rook, the newest edition to the teaching staff at Hogwarts, was everyone’s favorite professor. But it seemed like Professor Rook’s least favorite professor, was Professor Andor. He never made eye contact when they passed in the stone halls, always keeping his nose in a book or lesson plan at the precise moment they passed by. The doe eyed, soft dark haired potion’s master seemed amicable with the other professor’s, and Professor Andor could hear the words of his students as they entered into his boring class, still chatting about their lesson with Professor Rook. Yet it seemed like despite Professor Andor’s best efforts, he was almost an annoyance.

And it seemed like the more Professor Rook ignored him, the further Professor Andor fell in love. He’d contemplated the usual gimmicks: veritaserum, so he’d know how he really felt. Dangerous, very dangerous, but it had crossed his mind. Felix’s Felicis so he’d have extra luck, but how could a History of Magic professor slip a potion’s master a potion? No, no potions. Professor Andor would need to resort to something more simplistic. Flowers? A pet?

Professor Andor spent every spare moment he had working out new spells, anything he could do to impress Professor Rook. He’d set Halloween as his goal: the professors were all gathering at the Hog’s Head Inn, and Professor Andor knew if he could just get a quick moment with the man that had grabbed his attentions, he’d at least know he’d given it a try.

Book after book, spell after spell, Professor Andor still seemed to be at a loss for something. He’d found himself an empty classroom to work in, and hadn’t realized that tonight, the night before Halloween, he’d managed to stay up until the early hours of the morning.

Professor Andor collapsed at the teacher’s desk, frustrated with his attempts, his wand hand and wand pointed at the door.

“ _Alohomora_ ,” he grumbled. “Wish I could ‘ _alohomora_ ’ his heart...” The door swung open, and silhouetted there was Professor Rook, his arms crossed and a sour look creasing his smooth face.

“That’s not how that spell works.” Professor Andor sat up straight, his eyes popping open. Professor Rook strode into the room, his robes swishing behind him as slowly passed each desk.

“But I’d be happy to show you another spell,” he whispered, stopping before the desk with a sly look across his face. Professor Andor blinked at him, gulping heavily.

“There’s still a few hours before classes start. Care to-“

Professor Andor closed the distance between them, jumping up on the desk and pulling Professor Rook between his legs as their lips met.

 

**_ Sometime, in the future, in another life. _ **

Cassian Andor had been coming to the same coffee shop for the past 10 years: his gold card proved it. And the noise of the machines and conversations of the patrons, not to mention the echo from the high ceilings, were an excellent distraction from the incantations he uttered as he leafed through his spellbooks. After graduating wizarding school, he’d found himself in and out of odd jobs, but had finally resolved to become an Auror. He’d already begun the application process, receiving a note that someone would be along to help him in the process. He’d have to pass rigorous tests, and that meant an absurd amount of studying. So now the coffee shop not only provided a cover for his spells, but also an excellent place to observe people, which is how the department had been heading lately. The only problem was that he’d also found himself in love with the new barista.

The barista, Bodhi Rook (as Cassian had come to discover his name after casually finding it out from one of the other barista’s) seemed the least interested in Cassian, and would even make a noticeable attempt to switch to drive-through whenever Cassian came in.

Today, Cassian was practicing some casual spells, little ones that would go unnoticed by patrons. He’d gotten lost in the time he’d spent, and decided to get a refill. Bodhi was working the register, and Cassian hoped that just this once, Bodhi would stay. Closer, closer, closer. Cassian felt his heart pounding as he stepped up, the next customer in line. Bodhi made eye contact with the counter as he asked Cassian for his order, punching the order in on the computer. But the cash drawer was stuck. Bodhi seemed unfazed, but Cassian couldn’t help reaching into his pocket and whispering “alohomora.” Bodhi looked up, stunned, making eye contact for the first time.  
  
“Finally," was all the barista was able to manage.

“Yeah,” Cassian said, shrugging his shoulders. “Wish I could ‘alohomora’ your heart,” he whispered to himself.

Bodhi returned with his coffee refill, a sly look on his face. This was completely uncharacteristic.

“Hope you have a great day, Cassian,” he said with a smile.

“Th-thanks,” Cassian said, slinking back to his chair and his pile of spellbooks. As he sat down, he noticed an absurd amount of writing on the cup for someone who had ordered a black coffee.

_That’s not how that spell works. But if you’re interested in help with your upcoming tests, I’m here for you. Like, actually here. I was hired to keep an eye on you. I get out at 7. B. Rook, Auror in Residence and Lead Muggle and Wizard Relations Investigator_

_P.S. I like you, too._

Cassian looked up from the cup, stunned, as he met Bodhi’s gaze. Bodhi gave him a wink. Cassian suddenly felt like becoming an Auror was the best decision he’d ever made.


End file.
